Yu Yu Hakusho Inbox Exstravaganza!
by Hlibichume
Summary: I dont know how to spell big words, oh well! Anyway the title pretty much says everything. I fixed the title... I told you I dont know how to spell big words!
1. Hiei's Inbox!

Hello everyone! I saw a funny fic and I was inspired! Truley!  
  
It was so funny, I just had to make one. I dont know if it would  
  
be stealing if I did one but I dont think it is, since it will have  
  
different, crazy conversations. Here it is! The Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Inboxes! Haha. So... here they are. Flames are welcome!  
  
As Dark Kurama would say "they would only be used to make   
  
s'mores" Remember, this is Hiei's inbox, you wont be able to  
  
figure out what he says in his replys but you get a clue from the  
  
subject when it comes back.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hiei's Inbox  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: a little draft  
  
-  
  
Hiei,   
  
Last night when you came over  
  
you left the window open, and this  
  
morning it started to rain. Im soaking  
  
wet. Please remember to close it.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: close it yourself  
  
-  
  
What do you mean if I was smart  
  
enough I should close it myself?  
  
Im only asking this as a little favor.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: baka head  
  
-  
  
Hey Hiei! I have a little favor, I know  
  
you'll enjoy it. I need you to kill   
  
Kuwabara. Yesterday I bought Keiko  
  
and Yukina an ice cream cone and he   
  
thought I was hitting on Yukina!I  
  
would do it myself but you can do it  
  
without making them scream and I  
  
figured it would be much faster if you  
  
did it.  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: not coming  
  
-  
  
I didn't mean to upset you Hiei!  
  
Please visit me. I get lonely somtimes.  
  
I'll shut the window myself so you  
  
don't have to go through the trouble.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: ice_princess@hireseki.com  
  
Subject: good morning ^^  
  
-  
  
Hello Hiei, just wanted to say good  
  
morning. Kurama says you are upset at  
  
him. I hope you can fix your problem,  
  
you two are such good friends!  
  
-  
  
Yukina  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: I dont feel like it  
  
-  
  
Are you sure? I thought you'd be up to  
  
another chance to get rid of Kuwabaka!  
  
Okay then, suit yourself.  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Yukina  
  
-  
  
Hey you stupid little shrimp! Yusuke  
  
told me that you were trying to hit on   
  
Yukina and make her hate me! Well its  
  
not going to work! Cuz Im Kuwabara  
  
and I have a sword!  
  
-  
  
Yukina's Man  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: I have one too  
  
-  
  
Oh yeah?! Well my spirit sword could kick  
  
your regular sword's ass!  
  
-  
  
Yukina's Man  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: re: Grrr  
  
-  
  
What?! I never said a thing about you  
  
hitting on Yukina! He's obviously lieing! Im  
  
Serious. Why would I say that!? I know she's  
  
your sister!  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: ice_master@shinobi.com  
  
Subject: Kuwabara  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara keeps asking me about you and  
  
Yukina. Are you two an item or something?  
  
-  
  
Touya  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: ice_master@shinobi.com  
  
Subject: Re: No!  
  
-  
  
Jeez! You dont have to take your anger out  
  
on me. Take it out on the fool. I didnt know   
  
you were that protective of her. ~.~  
  
-  
  
Touya  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To:dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Yukina  
  
-  
  
Hiei, Kuwabara is getting pretty suspicious,  
  
I think you should tell him and then he will  
  
stop sending emails to everyone.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: re: I doubt that  
  
-  
  
Oh yeah! come over here right now! Im   
  
gonna kick your ass and win Yukina back!  
  
You'll be sorry you were ever born!  
  
-  
  
Yukina's Man  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Mission  
  
-  
  
Hello Hiei, Koenma-sama told me to tell  
  
you about your next mission. Ive already  
  
told the others. Oh! and Kuwabara is nagging  
  
me about Yukina and you. You better do   
  
something quick.  
  
-  
  
Boatman  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: ice_master@shinobi.com  
  
Subject: Re: dont tell or else  
  
-  
  
Oh! so she is your sister. Never would have   
  
guessed, but dont take that the wrong way.  
  
Dont worry about me telling anyone, besides  
  
I wouldnt tell him, mostly because you threatened  
  
me and he is probably to stupid to understand.  
  
-  
  
Touya  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Re: shut your mouth!  
  
-  
  
Of course! ^^; I wouldnt tell a soul! Im good  
  
at keeping secrets! you can count on me!  
  
-  
  
Boatman   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: ummm  
  
-  
  
Hey, someone just sent me an email saying  
  
that you uh, well dont kill me if I say it but...  
  
that you like Kurama... I thought it was crazy  
  
too. Probably started by Kuwabara to get you mad.  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: your mine  
  
-  
  
Your finally mine Hiei, Ive come back and  
  
I wont be leaving for quite some time so  
  
get used to it.  
  
-  
  
P.S. Im after you   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: mighty_enmajr@reikai.com  
  
Subject: Kurama  
  
-  
  
I dont know if you've noticed yet, but Kurama  
  
is acting pretty weird. He says he's gonna take  
  
over my throne and flood the human world with  
  
demons and make you his partner. Do you know  
  
whats wrong?  
  
-  
  
Enma Almighty  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: freaky Kurama ~.~  
  
-  
  
Hey, Koenma just emailed me saying that   
  
Kurama is acting weird. I havent noticed anything  
  
I think Jr. is just trying to get some attention, I  
  
mean did you see his signature? enma almighy, he  
  
got that from some movie, its pretty stupid but not  
  
as stupid as Kuwabara's.  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: give Kurama back  
  
-  
  
Oh, arent you a clever little youkai, and even  
  
though you asked so nicely I must decline, becuz  
  
power is wasted on humans and I will not let  
  
Shuuichi Minamino have it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: ingore me?  
  
-  
  
Hey, that email I sent you about you and Kurama   
  
being uh together.. well you never replied, is there  
  
something your not telling me?!  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: mighy_enmajr@reikai.com  
  
Subject: Re: how should I know?  
  
-  
  
Well, I just thought you would since you and him  
  
seem to under stand each other. Im not suggesting  
  
anything of course!  
  
-  
  
Enma Almighty  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
~!END!~  
  
Well, it was getting pretty long so I decided I should stop here, dont worry though  
  
Ill have Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma and any other ppls inboxes.  
  
Please R & R! 


	2. Kurama's Inbox!

Here is Kurama's inbox.  
  
-  
  
Im gonna explain something first. For all of you who  
  
are confused on how this works.  
  
Subject: -- This is where the subject goes  
  
Subject: Re: -- Re: means the person replied.  
  
Example: Subject: Re: I dont feel like it -- the person  
  
who replied said that they dont feel like it in their email.  
  
-  
  
==============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Go Away  
  
-  
  
Get Kurama back now! Im getting really  
  
pissed off!  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
===============================  
  
To:sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: I am Kurama!  
  
-  
  
Damnit! Shuuichi then, get Shuuichi back!  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Are you ok?  
  
-  
  
Hey Kurama, are you ok? Koenma says that you've been acting weird.  
  
Why did you threaten him?  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Hello  
  
-  
  
Hey Kurama or Youko ~.~ which one are you? Hiei says that you're  
  
Youko, and that i shouldnt talk to you.  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: Im gonna kill you :D  
  
-  
  
o.O ..... dont kill me, I didnt do anything! If you wanna kill someone  
  
kill Hiei or Kuwabara just, not me!  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Hiei?  
  
-  
  
Hey I read some gross stuff about you liking Hiei, is it true?  
  
Thats just really gross! Who would write something like that?  
  
-  
  
Grossed-out Kuwabara  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: shuuichi? whos that?  
  
-  
  
Dont play DUMB! Damnit, dont make me come over there!  
  
-  
  
The very very pissed off Hiei  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: thementor@spiritorb.com  
  
Subject: Hello Youko  
  
-  
  
Youko, I advise you to leave kurama's body right now. Your  
  
time in this world is up, and besides, I think Hiei is on his  
  
way over there to give you a beating.  
  
-  
  
Genkai  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: very much...   
  
-  
  
Yuck! I DIDNT HAVE TO KNOW THAT! KURAMA YOUR SUCH  
  
A PERVERT! I DIDNT KNOW YOU ACTED LIKE THIS! eww! ew!  
  
i am forever scarred O.O  
  
-  
  
The forever scarred Kuwabara  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Re: Im Kurama  
  
-  
  
Oh, thats a relief. Anyway Koenma has a mission for you  
  
guys, I dont know what it is yet, but he should tell you   
  
soon.  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: thementor@spiritorb.com  
  
Subject: Re: shut up hag!  
  
-  
  
You say Hiei isnt there yet? Its probably because he doesnt  
  
want to hurt SHUUICHI... which is very fortunate for you.  
  
-  
  
Genkai  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: why would I?  
  
-  
  
Why would you hurt us? ... I though that - I mean you  
  
said that you wanted to kill me.  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: whats going on?  
  
-  
  
O.O... I didnt mean to curse at you Kurama, wait... is  
  
this really Kurama or Youko?   
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: its Kurama o.o  
  
-  
  
Your sorry?! Ya well you know what he has been telling  
  
everyone? You better fix everything!  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: It was Youko ^^;  
  
-  
  
Oh really? okay, as long as it was only youko saying those  
  
things... he was starting to freak me out. Do you know  
  
what he said about you? ... you dont wanna know I think  
  
Im still gonna have nightmares though ~.~  
  
-  
  
The scared Kuwabara  
  
===============================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: thementor@spiritorb.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Gomen ne!  
  
-  
  
Thats alright Kurama, he didnt say anything bad to me.  
  
atleast nothing that I didnt want to hear. You should  
  
practice how to regain your body from him. ^^  
  
-  
  
Genkai  
  
================================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: It wasnt me...  
  
-  
  
Oh! I had a feeling it was youko. Ha! he told botan that  
  
he was kurama, like the shuuichi kurama. She probably  
  
believed it!  
  
-  
  
Detective  
  
================================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: mighty_enmajr@reikai.com  
  
Subject: Re: Im sorry!  
  
-  
  
Hmmm. I see. I knew it was Youko all along. I was just  
  
wondering how long it would take you to get your body  
  
back. ^^;  
  
-  
  
Enma Almighty  
  
================================  
  
To: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: All Fixed!  
  
-  
  
Good. Dont let it happen again Kurama. He's already   
  
caused too much damage, and next time Ill be forced to  
  
kill him. Tell Kuwabara that he should leave me alone  
  
about Yukina, before I slice off his head.  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
================================  
  
-  
  
~*!END!*~  
  
Well... that was Kurama's Inbox... I have to admit, I made myself kinda dizzy writting  
  
this chapter @_@ now Im KENSHIN YAY! Well I hope you liked it. Please R&R! 


	3. Yusuke's Inbox!

DISCLAIMER  
  
--------------------  
  
I dont own anything relating to Yu Yu Hakusho. I only steal from my sister, my cat and the hotdog stand.  
  
***************************  
  
Yusuke's Inbox  
  
***************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: I won!  
  
-  
  
Ha Urameshi! You owe me 20 bucks! I told you that  
  
the Patriots would win! Panthers suck! HAHAHA  
  
-  
  
The -Urameshi owes me $20- Kuwabara  
  
***************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: you wish!  
  
-  
  
No way Urameshi! there is no way your getting out of this  
  
one! We shook hands! And remember what Koenma says?  
  
Who ever quits a bet has to swallow 1000 needles!  
  
-  
  
The -you still owe me- Kuwabara  
  
****************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: annoying...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke, you should give Kuwabara the $20 you owe him. Every  
  
time someone does something to him he has to come complaining  
  
to me. You shouldn't have bet if you didn't want to pay.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
***************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: It was a lie  
  
-  
  
Did Kurama tell you that there is nothing going on between me  
  
and him?  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
****************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: nooooo  
  
-  
  
WHAT?! He didn't? thats it, I told Kurama to fix everything!  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
***************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: ice_princess@koorime.com  
  
Subject: whats going on?  
  
-  
  
Why is everyone mad? Kazuma says that you owe him some  
  
thing and now Hiei is angry at Kurama again.  
  
-  
  
Yukina  
  
**************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: soooo?  
  
-  
  
Sooo? Im sick of him complaining. And I fixed everything! You  
  
lied to Hiei! Why did you do that?  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
***************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Yukina and Hiei?  
  
-  
  
Hey, I still think Hiei is hitting on Yukina, he told me that I   
  
shouldn't burden her with my annoying complaints! You would  
  
tell me if they were a couple or somthing right?  
  
-  
  
The Confused Kuwabara  
  
****************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: not that again!  
  
-  
  
What? You can never be too careful with that punk! He's   
  
always up to something!  
  
-  
  
The -Im after you Hiei- Kuwabara  
  
****************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: I was joking ^^;  
  
-  
  
Ive had enough of your jokes detective. Lie to me again   
  
and I'll kill you. By the way, that fool is still asking about Yukina  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
***************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Koenma says...  
  
-  
  
That you owe him $20 since the Patriots won. I think you  
  
should stop betting on the super bowl, since the team you  
  
pick never wins! hahahaha!  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
**************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: ice_master@shinobe.com  
  
Subject: have you seen Jin?  
  
-  
  
Ive been looking all around for him! Do you think he's in  
  
the human world? I bet he is, causing all kinds of havoc.  
  
If you see him, catch him, and wait till I get there.  
  
-  
  
Touya  
  
*************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Re: shut your mouth -.-  
  
-  
  
No need to get angry Yusuke. You should just admit that  
  
you are horrible at beting. I would just like to see you try  
  
and shove something down my mouth.  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: dont get into it...  
  
-  
  
What?! This is totally my business Urameshi! I knew it!  
  
You're keeping a secret from me, so tell me, how long  
  
have they been together?  
  
-  
  
The -Im gonna kill you Hiei- Kuwabara  
  
***********************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: uh oh  
  
-  
  
Im not going to say thank you for telling Hiei the truth,  
  
since you lied in the first place. Anyway, I think Im  
  
going to change my email so Kuwabara wont bother  
  
me every second  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
***********************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: wind_master@shinobe.net  
  
Subject: Dont tell Touya!  
  
-  
  
Hey Urameshi! watcha up to these days Lad'e? Im  
  
out and about the Human world right now. Jus don  
  
tell Touya, I know hes out lookin for me.  
  
-  
  
Jin  
  
***********************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: wiseone@spirit.net  
  
Subject: The fool  
  
-  
  
Hey Yusuke, you might know already but my brother  
  
is asking about Hiei and Yukina. I haven't told him yet  
  
and as a result he took my cigarettes.  
  
-  
  
Shizuru, who has no cigarettes  
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: I wont tell  
  
-  
  
I know you wont. XD  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: wiseone@spirit.net  
  
Subject: Re: taking up my oxygen  
  
-  
  
You sound just like my brother "Your wasting my oxygen  
  
Shizuru" shut up!  
  
-  
  
Shizuru  
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: nunya business  
  
-  
  
Its MY BUSINESS! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIED! Im gonna keep  
  
sending spam messages to you until you tell me whats  
  
up with them two! tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me  
  
tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me  
  
tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!  
  
-  
  
The - tell me! - Kuwabara  
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: good idea  
  
-  
  
I decided not too change my email, I dont like the idea of  
  
two emails, but now Kuwabara had pushed me to my limits.  
  
He is sending me spam emails. Im sorry Yusuke, but if he  
  
keeps this up you might have a dead or very badly injured friend.  
  
-  
  
Annoyed kurama  
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: ice_master@shinobe.com  
  
Subject: Re: I saw him!  
  
-  
  
You did? where did he go? I knew he was there! Did he email  
  
you? I told him not to leave the demon world, thats it, no more  
  
pocky for him!  
  
-  
  
Touya   
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: wind_master@shinobe.net  
  
Subject: Re: ooops  
  
-  
  
Aww Urameshi, why'd ya have ta tell him? Ya ruined my fun.  
  
What? an' now he says I aint havin no more pocky?!  
  
-  
  
I want my Pocky! - Jin  
  
*************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: TELL ME!  
  
-  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara  
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: ice_princess@koorime.com  
  
Subject: Re: no clue  
  
-  
  
Oh? okay, now Kazuma is asking me strange questions about Hiei.  
  
I think he may have a fever, he is acting pretty weird.  
  
-  
  
Yukina  
  
************************  
  
To: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
-  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!TELL ME!  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara  
  
************************  
  
Soooo? what do you think of Yusuke's inbox? I just had to put Jin and Touya   
  
in it. Umm... Kuwabara's inbox is next, then Shizuru, then maybe Yukina. 


	4. Kuwabara's Inbox!

DISCLAIMER  
  
----------  
  
I don't own anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm just simply using the characters in my wee little story ^__^.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kuwabara's Inbox ((Dun Dun Duuuun!))  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: TELL ME!  
  
-  
  
If you don't shut the hell up, I'M GONNA CRAM MY FOOT  
  
DOWN YOUR THROUT!  
  
-  
  
The -shut up Kuwabara- Urameshi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: I have no clue ^^;  
  
-  
  
Sorry Kuwabara, I don't know what's going on between Hiei and  
  
Yukina. Ask Kurama....  
  
-  
  
Botan ((uh oh))  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Yeah you do!   
  
-  
  
Fine! I know but... if we're being honest, I really can't tell you.  
  
You see I promised Hiei that I ... oops, nope I don't know anything!  
  
-  
  
Botan ((leave me alone Kuwabara))  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: fool  
  
-  
  
Stop asking everyone stupid questions, before I kill you.  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: please! I won't tell!  
  
-  
  
Well, its complicated. It's not what you think Kuwabara. Rest   
  
assured, Hiei would not think of taking Yukina away from you.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
From: wiseone@spirit.net  
  
Subject: Giv'em back!  
  
-  
  
That's it baby bro. If you don't tell me where you hid my damn   
  
cigarettes, you're gonna be sorry!  
  
-  
  
Shizuru  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Please Urameshi!  
  
-  
  
NO WAY! If you're so curious, why don't you go ask him yourself you  
  
stupid moron!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsord.com  
  
From: wind_master@shinobe.net  
  
Subject: Re: Do you know?  
  
-  
  
Sorry lad, can' say that I do, but if I find som'thin out, I'll be   
  
sure to tell ya. Jus' don' tell Touya that I'm in the Human World.  
  
-  
  
Jin - Touya, Don' take my Pocky!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To:numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Yeah Right...  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara, you know Hiei has always been your 'friend' and team-mate.  
  
You shouldn't think so badly of him.   
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: mighty_enmajr@rekai.com  
  
Subject: I think you should stop...  
  
-  
  
Before you make everyone go insane. If there 'IS' a connection  
  
between them, ((not saying there is ^^;)) I'm sure someone would  
  
tell you.  
  
-  
  
Enma Almighty  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UUP!  
  
-  
  
I swear Kuwabara! If you don't stop your nagging, I'm gonna pound  
  
your face in, I'm sure Hiei will too. Not to mention Kurama who  
  
is getting annoyed and your sister who is pissed off that you  
  
stole her cigarettes!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke -dont push me Kuwabara-  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: wiseone@spirit.net  
  
Subject: Re: not until you tell!  
  
-  
  
You little jerk! I don't care anymore, I bought some more and  
  
you wont find these ones.  
  
-  
  
Shizuru  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: I'm Serious!  
  
-  
  
You know I would never lie to you Kuwabara XD.   
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: get away punk!  
  
-  
  
Hn! Me? jealous of you, because you're better? Please, Im quite  
  
sure that I'm already past that level.  
  
-  
  
Hiei ((HAHA))  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: ice_princess@koorime.org  
  
Subject: Whats going on?  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara, are you feeling alright? Kurama says that your  
  
attitude is because of the chance that you may have a fever.  
  
He gave me a green tea recipe for you. I'll be over soon to  
  
check ^-^  
  
-  
  
Yukina  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: LIER!  
  
-  
  
Hehe ^-^; there is a possibility that you're not feeling  
  
well. Thus you're acting up and think up crazy and unusual things!  
  
Don't worry, it's perfectly normal ... hehe ^^;  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Its not like they're RELATED!  
  
-  
  
O.o ...... I think my mom is calling I'll get back to you on  
  
that later...  
  
-  
  
Mom is calling - Yusuke  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: re: TELL ME! OR ELSE I'll...  
  
-  
  
You wouldn't dare! Grr... I, I won't tell!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: yusukeskeeper@puu.edu  
  
Subject: He said what?!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke really said that about me? Oh! that brat! I'll teach him!  
  
And he and who?! OH MY! that Yusuke! thanks for telling me Kuwabara.  
  
-  
  
Keiko  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: The nerve!  
  
-  
  
I can't believe you Kuwabara! Telling lies to Keiko, just  
  
because Yusuke won't tell you a certain something! You  
  
should be ashamed!  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Not very wise  
  
-  
  
I would have never thought you as the type who would spread  
  
rumors, Kuwabara. I suggest you that you end this little fisaud  
  
or, hide. Yusuke is not going to be very happy about this. I   
  
haven't found out what your saying yet, Botan has only informed  
  
me about what is going on. And for some reason she won't tell  
  
me exactly what you told Keiko.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: shut up!  
  
-  
  
I don't take orders, especially those from humans  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: onlysecond@taboo.com  
  
Subject: Re: do you know?  
  
-  
  
I'm pretty sure I don't. It might help if I knew who this  
  
Yukina is.  
  
-  
  
Kaitou  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: THATS IT!  
  
-  
  
You stupid fag! You spread rumors about me and Kurama being a  
  
yaoi couple! And that I called her a bitch!? YOU BETTER FIX  
  
THIS!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke ((You better go dig a grave for urself))  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: O.O  
  
-  
  
KUWABARA! How could you say such things?! Being in a yaoi  
  
relationship with Yusuke is the last thing I want to do!  
  
And thats only if I've gone completely insane! You have gone  
  
to far!  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: re: NOT UNLESS YOU TELL!  
  
-  
  
FINE!! YUKINA IS HIEI'S SISTER! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND FIX   
  
EVERYTHING!.... oh crap o.O  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Ha! I know!  
  
-  
  
The detective told you what?!   
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-  
  
END!  
  
---------------------  
  
HAHAHAHA! Yusuke's in big trouble! He better hide. Kuwabara better  
  
hide too. Well, I think its okay to just call them dead. Please  
  
R&R. 


	5. Hiei's Inbox AGAIN

wow people, its been awhile. Yawn. Stupid spanish test. Oh hey Denise! Just ta let ya know, Your account is frozen! HAHAHA! wonder what ya' did? Anyway, this is Hiei's inbox again. Breif recap: Yusuke just told Kuwabara that yukina is Hiei's sister and now Kuwabara is gonna black mail him! ^-^  
  
-----------  
  
Hiei's Inbox (again)  
  
-----------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: I can explain....  
  
-  
  
okay, I know you might be mad, but before you come over here to kill me, I can explain everything! First, you know that Kuwabara is annoying! it was either be lost in a world of never-ending-voice of "Tell Me" or just... well... tell him so he would shut up. And second, blame Koenma, he's the one that showed me the stupid tape that told me you were her brother! Phew! Im glad I got that out, you're not gonna kill e still are you? o.O  
  
-  
  
Yusuke  
  
-----------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: control your anger, hiei  
  
-  
  
I know you're mad about Kuwabara finding out, but maybe it was just time for him to know! He won't tell Yukina if you ask him not to. And as for yusuke, well it's not his fault, you know he can never keep his mouth shut. Little reminder Hiei, killing humans is a crime, I would hate it if Koenma made me arrest you.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
----------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: I-DON'T-CARE!  
  
-  
  
Okay, okay. I won't stop you... I guess Yusuke should have known that you would've gotten mad and Kuwabara, well he said I was in a yaoi relationship with Yusuke, so by all means, do what you want.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
----------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: If you tell....  
  
-  
  
Oh yah? you can't scare me you little shrimp! If you hurt me... I WILL TELL! Now... lets see, I do have some errands to run.. but Im not up to it... blackmail is a sweet thing.  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara (you work for me now Hiei, or else)  
  
---------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: onlysecond@taboo.com  
  
Subject: I hear...  
  
-  
  
This Yukina character is your sister? Kuwabara told me. I don't even know who she is.   
  
-  
  
Kaitou  
  
---------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Hiei, Don't!  
  
-  
  
If you kill Yusuke and Kuwabara, Koenma will put you bolt you down to the human world again, or maybe worse!  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
---------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: hnn.....  
  
-  
  
okay! Come over to my house Hiei. We can draw straws to see who you kill first. Fun, eh?  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
---------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Re: I'll just kill him too...  
  
-  
  
Don't say that!? You wouldn't really kill Koenma.... would you? HAHAHA, its a joke right!?  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
---------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: I wanna help too!  
  
-  
  
There's no way I'm letting you kill them on your own Hiei!   
  
-  
  
Kitsune  
  
---------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: bigger_punk@spiritgun.com  
  
Subject: Re: ........  
  
-  
  
Hiei! Hey! wait! Ya know.... uh I lied... I told kuwabara something else! and uh its nothin about Yukina! I swear! He thinks he got it out of me.. but he didn't, cuz I can keep a secret!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke (Praying...)  
  
--------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Ha! Fool... don't you remember...  
  
-  
  
Uh...no! Hey that wasn't really me calling Yukina a pain the in the you-know-what! it was that freak Yanagisawa! Member? He copied my body and stole my clothes...  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara  
  
--------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: ice_princess@koorime.net  
  
Subject: Hmm?  
  
-  
  
Hiei, whats going on? Kuwabara keeps saying that he's been meaning to tell me something but he says he's going to make the shrimp fess up himself. I didn't know that Kazuma talked to food like it was a person. You know what else is weird... Yusuke is giving things to everyone. Today he gave me his mom's frying pan, saying that I should use it if "he" ever decides to turn evil. Now Kurama is acting weird too! He keeps telling me how he's going to kill Yusuke and Kazuma! I'm afraid they've all gotton sick.  
  
-  
  
Yukina  
  
--------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: ice_princess@koorime.net  
  
Subject: Re: You better watch out...   
  
-  
  
Huh! I didn't know that Yusuke and Kazuma had brain problems! I better call Shizuru and Keiko to tell them to get them checked up.  
  
-  
  
Yukina  
  
--------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: Go away.... -_-  
  
-  
  
What do you mean?! I am Kurama. More Kurama than you'll ever get! Now... about killing the bakas... I've come up with some really brutal ideas.  
  
-  
  
Kitsune  
  
--------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: not_2_grim@riverstyx.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: noooo-  
  
-  
  
HAAHAHAHAA! You're a funny guy, you know that Hiei?! Haha! yeah well I gotta talk to Koenma about something...  
  
-  
  
Botan (Hiei you're killing me)  
  
---------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Im leaving...  
  
-  
  
Huh?! To kill Yusuke and Kuwabara?! Hey wait for me!  
  
-  
  
Kitsune  
  
---------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: numba1_punk@spiritsword.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: re: Say you're prayers...  
  
-  
  
O.o.... hey, wait! My house is a no dragon zone! I'll get my sister... af - ter... ter... you!  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara  
  
----------  
  
To: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
From: wiseone@spirit.net  
  
Subject: hey!  
  
-  
  
I heard you're gonna come and kill my bro, uh... maybe you jus' should hurt him, I don't fell like explaining to my mom why Kazuma is beaten up. ((while you're at it... check him for my cigarettes))  
  
-  
  
Shizuru  
  
----------  
  
*~End~*  
  
Ha! I hate cliff-hangers! well... next chapter is.. Shizuru! 


	6. My Inboxreally short

Now! An exclusive preview of MY inbox! Let the chaos begin! Im not gonna use my friend's email, just weird bulk mail. Any mail with msn groups in the title are messages from the message board that are emailed to me and my username on it is xmystic_silverx.  
  
-------------------  
  
From: Denise (DArk Kurama, XSpiritFoxX)  
  
To: meghann_h60@msn.com  
  
Subject: .  
  
-  
  
Meghann....  
  
-  
  
------------  
  
From: Denise  
  
To: meghann_h60@msn.com  
  
Suject: Re: am I in trouble?  
  
-  
  
meghann.....  
  
-  
  
------------  
  
From:ShoujoKakumeiUtena@groups.msn.com  
  
To: meghann_h60@msn.com  
  
Subject: New Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
-  
  
Looks around. Who? Who? LOL! ^_^* Anyhow since my digital camera died and I'm awaiting for the new one I'll try to get some up there Hiei4242. It seems like in the new Sensui series his on a bit of a short vacation (don't see him much). So if you are willing to wait give me another month, that is if you are willing.^_~  
  
By the way Xmystic, I know the scenes that you're talking about those were all good ones.  
  
-  
  
Ariana  
  
-------------  
  
From: cyberdiet@administrator.com  
  
To: meghann_h60@msn.com  
  
Subject: Lose weight in just 30 days!  
  
-  
  
Do not reply to this message. Meghann! Act now and you can lose all that ugly fat!  
  
-  
  
-------------  
  
From: cyberdiet@administrator.com  
  
To: meghann_h60@msn.com  
  
Subject: Re: F*** YOu! you dont haveta rub it in!  
  
-  
  
We told you not to reply to this message, do it again and we will tell the world about your fluffy doll!  
  
-  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
--------------  
  
From: Amanda (Jaganshie)  
  
To: meghann_h60@msn.com  
  
Subject: Re: its evil I say! 0.o;  
  
-  
  
Cyberdiet.com is evil? Did you drink the chocolate syrup straight from the bottle again?  
  
-  
  
Amanda  
  
--------------  
  
From: sly_fox@rosewhip.com  
  
To: meghann_h60@msn.com  
  
Subject: Re: May I brush your shiney hair ^-^!  
  
-  
  
O.o; Uhhh... no you may not.  
  
-  
  
Kurama (who is giving out my email?)  
  
--------------  
  
From: dark_shadow@dragon.com  
  
To: meghann_h60@msn.com  
  
Subject: Re: Hello Chibi!  
  
-  
  
ARH! Foolish human! Im not a chibi!!! If you value your life you will never call me that again!  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
-------------- 


	7. Jin's Inbox

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay in chapters. Now that it's finally Summer I plan on working on making up for all the chapters I should have put up! Anyway here is the next chapter to Inbox Exstravaganza!  
  
-----------------  
  
Jin's Inbox  
  
-----------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: darkshadowdragon.com  
  
Subject: Who cares!  
  
-  
  
You know what? I really don't care about your pocky. I have more important things to get done, like killing the baka.  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
-----------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: slyfoxrosewhip.com  
  
Subject: No, Sorry  
  
-  
  
I'm sorry Jin, I have not seen your pocky. By the way, have you heard of Hiei? I can't find him and I think he is going out to kill Kuwabara. Tell me if you see him.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
-----------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: slyfoxrose.com  
  
Subject: Re: Sure have!  
  
-  
  
When did you talk to him last? How long ago was it that he emailed you? Hmm.. this is troublesome.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
------------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: not2grimspirit.com  
  
Subject: Pocky  
  
-  
  
Jin! Touya is in the spirit world with your pocky. He says he won't give it back. He says you did something bad but he wouldn't tell me.  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
------------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: numba1punkaspirit.com  
  
Subject: Hey Jin!  
  
-  
  
Guess what! Yukina and Hiei are related! Do you wanna black mail him with me?  
  
-  
  
Kuwa (HAHAHAHAH!)  
  
------------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: numba1punkspirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: Ya don' say!  
  
-  
  
Sure do! Its the truth! He won't admit it though! Black mailing is fun!  
  
-  
  
Kuwa  
  
------------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: biggerpunkspirit.com  
  
Subject: I wouldn't!  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara is already in big trouble when Hiei gets a hold of him! Now, if you come across Hiei don't tell him that you heard from me. He wants to kill me!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke  
  
-----------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: not2grimspirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: Is'e lying?  
  
-  
  
Uh! Yes! Don't listen to Kuwabara! He, well, I was going to tell you but he got hit by a car yesterday and he is just saying weird and crazy things as a result! Heehee! --;  
  
-  
  
Botan (Kuwa you lier --;)  
  
-----------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: biggerpunkspirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: So its true?  
  
-  
  
Erm... uh no! 'course not! Heehee! Well Kuwa kind fell off a cliff yesterday and now he is saying weird and crazy things because of it! Nope!   
  
-  
  
Yusuke ;  
  
----------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: slyfoxrose.com  
  
Subject: Re: which one is it?  
  
-  
  
So Botan told you he got hit by a car and Yusuke said he fell off a cliff? Well, they both are right! Haha! Crazy right? Well don't mention anything to Kuwa, he wouldn't remember anyway!  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
---------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: icemastershinobe.net  
  
Subject: JIN!  
  
-  
  
Where are you? Get to the spirit world or you can forever says goodbye to your precious pocky!  
  
-  
  
Touya  
  
---------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: numba1punkspirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: re: Yusuke said..  
  
-  
  
Don't listen to Yusuke.. wait.. Hiei is on his way to kill me 0.o; listen Jin, I want you to go find Hiei and stall him, okay?  
  
-  
  
Kuwa  
  
--------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: Slyfoxrose.com  
  
Subject: Hey!  
  
-  
  
This is very ergent Jin, I need you to go find Hiei and stall him okay? I can't find him anywhere, and if he gets to Kuwa...  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
--------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: not2grimspirit.com  
  
Subject: Hurry!  
  
-  
  
Jin! I sent Touya to go stall Hiei, you go help too!  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
--------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: not2grimspirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: an' get meslef killed? o.O;  
  
-  
  
-.-; Jin! You have to help Kuwabara!  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
--------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: biggerpunkspirit.com  
  
Subject: I told him..  
  
-  
  
I told him that he would be in trouble! And once Hiei is done with him! He's gonna come after me! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!...  
  
-  
  
Yusuke ( I don't wanna die! )  
  
---------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: numba1punkspirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: okie dokie Kuwabara!  
  
-  
  
Kuwabara is seriously injured at the moment please try again later.  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
--------------  
  
The next Day  
  
--------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: slyfoxrose.com  
  
Subject: Hospital  
  
-  
  
Good morning Jin. Hopefully you slept well after trying to hold back Hiei so he wouldn't break Kuwabara's neck any further. Anyway, when you and Touya left, Hiei went after Yusuke knowing that we would be guarding Kuwabara and now both of them are in the hospital.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
--------------  
  
To: windmastershinobe.net  
  
From: anonymoussecret.org  
  
Subject: I Have...  
  
-  
  
... YoUr PoCkY! bWaHaHaHa!  
  
-  
  
I'll never tell!  
  
---------------  
  
Okay thats.. chapter erm.. whatever chapter. Yeah, it might not be as funny or as long as the others but atleast I updated! Woh! 


	8. Touya's Inbox

Well Hello again everyone! Guess what? I'm updating again! Woh, anyway, I'm at my cusin's house and for some reason I can't put the "at" sign in the emails. It won't show up so don't go crazy.  
  
Carter-  
  
Pocky is a japanese snack. Its like a pretzel stick that is covered with chocolate.  
  
ExtremelyEvilKitty-  
  
You might need to put that sugar in a high place and then forget about it. You just need to walk away from the sugar...  
  
--------------  
  
Touya's Inbox  
  
--------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: windmastershinobe.net  
  
Subject: WHere is it?  
  
-  
  
Touya! Yusuke said you 'ave me pocky? An' now someone mailed me an' said tha' they won' tell me where it is!  
  
-  
  
Jin  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: windmastershinobe.net  
  
Subject: Re: Well.. it was here  
  
-  
  
Waddya mean it was there?!  
  
-  
  
Jin  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: not2grimspirit.com  
  
Subject: Gone!  
  
-  
  
Oh my! Touya! Have you seen Hiei? Yusuke is gone and there was a note left on his hospital bed saying that the kidnapper won't give him back! I think It might have been Hiei!  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: enmaalmightyspirit.com  
  
Subject: This is Koenma  
  
-  
  
I changed my email and I need you to go out into the demon world with Kurama and search around for Hiei.  
  
-  
  
Koenma  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: mastergenkaispirit.com  
  
Subject: Yukina  
  
-  
  
Touya, Yukina is gone as well as Yusuke. Do you have any clue to as where they might be?  
  
-  
  
Genkai   
  
P.S. I changed my email  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: mastergenkaispirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: Not a clue but..  
  
-  
  
Oh, I see, so Koenma told you to go and search the demon world. Well! What are you waiting for then!  
  
-  
  
Genkai  
  
----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: biggerpunkspirit.com  
  
Subject: Help me!  
  
-  
  
Omigosh! Touya! Get your ass over here and help me! This weird girl kidnapped me! She says that I was the love of her life? Hurry!  
  
-  
  
Yusuke  
  
-----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: slyfoxrose.com  
  
Subject: Weird Behavior  
  
-  
  
Has Kuwabara emailed you? If he is acting as if he is a cave man don't be alarmed. The nurse told me that he has been acting like that ever since this morning.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
-----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: darkshadowdragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: I have not-  
  
-  
  
Touched that baka! I already got my revenge in on him even if it wasn't as I planned. I'm very pleased seeing him injured and thats about all I need.  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: iceprincesskoorime.com  
  
Subject: Back Home  
  
-  
  
Touya, I was wondering if you have been to the Ice Country lately. I've been wanting to go and visit and if its not much trouble then I was wondering if you could escort me there.  
  
-  
  
Yukina  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: iceprincesskoorime.com  
  
Subject: Re: Not lately...  
  
-  
  
Oh, I see. I was planning on going later next month, if that works out for you. Oh my! Genkai is looking for me? I should have told her that I was going out to get groceries.  
  
-  
  
Yukina  
  
----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: numba1punkspirit.com  
  
Subject: Me is gonna give pairings!  
  
-  
  
Here how go!  
  
Kurama & Hiei  
  
Touya & Jin  
  
Yusuke & Keiko  
  
Botan & Koenma  
  
Yukina & I  
  
Yay! Me did it!   
  
----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: slyfoxrose.com  
  
Subject: Pushed me to my limits  
  
-  
  
I don't understand why everyone keeps pairing myself anf Hiei together as a couple!  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: slyfoxrose.com  
  
Subject: Re: Maybe its because...  
  
-  
  
Maybe you're right. I shouldn't act that worried about him, I mean he can take care of himself. But Hiei has been my friend longer than Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
-  
  
Kurama  
  
----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: darkshadowdragon.com  
  
Subject: I will kill him  
  
-  
  
Tell the baka's sister that she better get used to him being gone, because after I'm done with him he'll be nothing but a scratch mark on my wall.  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: darkshadowdragon.com  
  
Subject: Re: But..  
  
-  
  
Well then tell Kurama to stay away from me if everyone is getting that impression!  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: Enmaalmightyspirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: No!  
  
-  
  
What do you you mean you haven't looked yet? How come no one seems to care where Yusuke is?!  
  
-  
  
Koenma (My dad is gonna kill me)  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: not2grimspirit.com  
  
Subject: Get a move on!  
  
-  
  
Touya! No one else seems to care anymore, could you please just take a quick look around the makai?  
  
-  
  
Botan  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: windmastershinobe.net  
  
Subject: I think...  
  
-  
  
I think I migh' know where me pocky is Touya! Cept ya 'ave to come wit me!.  
  
-  
  
Jin  
  
---------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: anonymoussecret.org  
  
Subject: Yusuke and the Pocky  
  
-  
  
If you want the pocky and the boy you will have to come the the makai. I will be waiting under the tallest demon tree. Bring the spirit world ruler.  
  
-  
  
I'll never tell!  
  
----------------  
  
To: icemastershinobe.net  
  
From: enmaalmightyspirit.com  
  
Subject: Re: Secret email  
  
-  
  
What?! The kidnapper says to come to the makai, and I have to come? This may as well be a trick. This demon probably wants me to hand over the spirit world. Email Kurama and Hiei, don't even bother with Kuwabara.  
  
-  
  
Koenma  
  
----------------  
  
Okay well... not very funny. I think I've lost it. When I want something funny my mind comes to a blank. I hope you liked this chapter! 


End file.
